Seek and Find
by SkatKat
Summary: "I think you're lonely and you're hurting." Rachel whispers softly. 2x12 Silly Love Songs. PezBerry.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: From the ending scene in "Silly Love Songs."

"And for all you Breadsticks patrons who don't know who I am, I am Kurt Hummel and welcome to my first ever lonely hearts club."

"_Breadsticks patron?"_ Santana thinks, _"I'm their_ _most valuable customer. I should get a plaque or something. That's the only reason I agreed to come this stupid thing in the first place. Lonely hearts club? Please, I'm choosing to be here otherwise I would be underneath something warm right now."_

"And for all the singles out there this is our year." Kurt smiles finishing his sentence and taking his place behind Blaine. The Warblers begin singing and swaying to the music. Rachel starts to dance to the music as she sits in the booth, a large smile on her face.

"_My eyes drift to the dwarf in the booth next to me she smiles and giggles, swaying along with the music. Is it possible for her to sit still though a song? I can't help but grin though, I may be immune to many things but her smile is not one of them and it's contagious. I fight the nerve to roll my eyes."_

"Love doesn't come in a minute." Blaine sings his attention to Puck and Lauren.

"_I can't help but vomit a little in my mouth when I see these two. I mean seriously what the hell? I just don't get it. He could have me, or any girl that's not on the endangered species list for that matter but he chooses her? Whatever, he'll screw it up and come crawling back to me eventually."_

"Sometimes love doesn't come at all." He puts his hands up defensively and an apologetic look on his face.

"_I can feel the smile leave my face because that actually hurt a little bit. Did he really just do that? Out of everyone he singled me out, what the hell I don't know even this guy? I break his eye connect and my eyes met hers. There's a look of pity and confusion on her face. Great, that's just what I need. Rachel Berry pities me. Rachel freakin' Berry."_

The rest of the Warblers begin to make their way into the crowd, engaging with the audience.

"_Two of those dorks in matching jackets come up to my table and it's about time, this night just got interesting. I needs some action. Speaking of which, I turn back and offer Sam a small wave and a smile. Getting my nails into him would be like getting two birds with one stone. I would get some action and hurt Quinn. I love it when my plans require little to no work."_

They end their song and the restaurant cheers and claps for the group. Kurt returns to the microphone and thanks everyone for once again coming out to support them.

The Warblers return to their own tables and the members of New Directions start to talk amongst themselves. Tina and Mike hold each other affectionately; Kurt and Blaine have pulled up two chairs and have joined Rachel and Mercedes. Laruen is rejecting all of Puck's advances. Britney has her head nuzzled into Artie's neck.

"_Um, did I miss something, when did everyone get so close? Berry and Wheezy look like they're attached at the hip. Britney and Professor X are way to close, I mean she's in his lap, though it's not like he can feel it. Britney was mine first and he can't just roll in and take her from me and fuck. They look happy. She looks happy and – "_

Rachel's laugh breaks her thoughts and she turns to look at the petite singer. She's grinning from ear to ear, a strand of hair wrapped around her finger.

"_Am I the only person sitting alone in this place? It can't be."_

Her eyes scan the restaurant but find that each table is paired with a couple.

"_Shit."_

She turns back to face Sam but he's talking to a waitress who is no longer on duty, a tint of red on his cheeks along with a boyish grin.

"_Are you shitting me? Well this is just great, where the hell did those two weebles go?"_

She finds them seated at a table with the rest of their members.

"_Fan- fucking -tastic." _

She sits there for a few moments longer, waiting for someone, anyone to come join her table. She begins to catch the eyes of the older couples who stare at her with looks of pity. The back of her neck suddenly feels hot.

"_Screw all of them, I don't need this. I'm Santana Lopez." _

She quickly gathers her coat and bag and makes her wait to the exit. She's halfway to her car when she's hears a voice calling her name. A voice she knows all too well.

"Joder." She mutters under her breath but stops and stands in the middle of the parking lot. She turns around already knowing who will be standing there.

"Berry," She sighs her voice full of distain, "What do you want?"

Rachel is standing a few feet away from her. Her bare arms wrapped around her torso, warming them from the chilly February air.

"I-you're leaving?" She questions.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You didn't stay long." She argues, inching forward.

"Well, I was having such a good time in there I just couldn't take it. It's up there with being mauled by a lion." She digs into her bag for her keys.

"You should come back in."

"Why?"

"Because I-I, you just should. We're a team." Rachel reasons and Santana rolls her eyes, stepping closer to her car.

"If I can recall your table was full." Rachel looks down at the ground ashamed.

"We can pull up another chair, I'll make room - ."

"I'm not going back in there."

"I'm sorry." Rachel calls to her and she stops, but doesn't face her.

"About what I said earlier this week, it was uncalled for."

"Is that it?"

"I'm sorry that you had a hard time this week, with the others and Laruen. Although, some of the blame is on your part I do believe - ."

"Do you really mean that?" Santana questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Mean what? About the blame I - ."

"You're just saying that you care because you're glee captain so save the act."

"What? No, I'm not. I'm saying that because I actually care." Santana only rolls her eyes, backing away making the distance between them larger.

"I don't believe half the things you say about people in glee." Rachel tells her, her voice hard and firm.

"You told me that glee was your favorite part of the day. I think you actually care a lot about the club, more than you're willing to admit to yourself. I think you care and don't want anyone to know."

Suddenly, Santana is towering over leaning her face downward, only inches away from the short brunette.

"You don't anything. You think you know me but you don't." Santana snarls at her, her eyes burning. She points her finger in front of Rachel's face. "So stop pretending you do."

Rachel holds her gaze, never taking her eyes of the girl in front of her as she reaches for the taller brunette's hand.

"I think you're lonely and you're hurting." Rachel whispers softly, bringing her hand down to her waist along with the ex-cheerleader's. Santana breaks away from her hold, stepping backward.

"Like I said man-hands you don't know anything." She turns, walking to her car, praying that tears that are forming in the corners of her eyes stay hidden under dim-lights of the parking lot.

"I think I do." Rachel whispers and her words go unheard as Santana climbs into her car. Santana fumbles with the keys and starts the ignition. The tears fall freely down her cheeks as she re-calls Kurt's words from earlier.

This could be her year but only if she allows it to be.

Please tell me what you think, please review.


End file.
